


Breeding the Brat

by Punjoke



Series: Pokemon Trainer Violet [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Electricity, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Lolicon, Past Rape/Non-con, Pokephilia, Pregnant Sex, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: A continuation of the previous work, 'A Day at the Park and Other Such Tales,' this story follows the story of bratty sister Elaine, her younger brother Ethan, and his smug Jolteon. How are the three of them settling into their new lifestyle?Commissioned by an anonymous reader.
Series: Pokemon Trainer Violet [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Breeding the Brat

It was remarkable how quickly one could adapt to fantastic new circumstances. When Elaine had turned 15, she would never have imagined she’d end up becoming a mother before the year was out. And even had she somehow known that ahead of time, she would absolutely never have guessed that the father would have been her own kid brother.

Elaine had always imagined that she’d save herself for marriage. Her husband would have been older, and stronger, and devilishly handsome. He’d probably be a quarterback, or some other equally idealized profession. Someone that would have made every other girl swoon in jealousy.

The reality that she’d lose her virginity to her 10-year-old brother’s Jolteon, while lying paralyzed on her bed, would never even have been on her radar.

She contemplated this while her baby boy suckled hungrily at her tit. Much of the time, her parents took care of the infant, but after their utter disappointment with her had given way to numb acceptance, she’d been trusted with more of the baby’s care. They’d even let her move the baby’s crib into her room.

Once the boy was done with his meal, she lay him down in his bed and tucked him in. Then she turned and regarded herself in the mirror. She wore a pink crop top and a pair of lacy panties. Her belly was bare. In contrast to her otherwise normal teenage curves, her belly protruded obscenely, already swollen with her second child. Ethan’s second child, she thought, stroking it.

The first pregnancy had come as a shock, and it had taken Elaine a long time to come to terms with it. But the second time around, she felt almost proud of it. She even dressed to emphasize it. Elaine received a deviant thrill whenever she went out with her tummy bared for all of the world to see, her debauchery on full display. And they didn’t even know the half of it; that her now 11-year-old brother had put it in her.

From behind the teenage girl came the unmistakable sound of squeaking door hinges. Immediately, Elaine’s pulse quickened, and her pussy began to drip with excitement. Someone coming into her room this late at night could only mean one thing.

One hand still clutching her swollen tummy, Elaine turned and eased herself into the chair in front of her vanity. There he was, that smug-looking bastard of a Jolten, sauntering into her bedroom as if he owned the place… as if he owned her. The thought made Elaine shudder. The way that he used her, it was hard to argue that he didn’t.

She met him with a cool gaze. “Where’s Ethan?” she asked. “Is he too busy tonight?”

Her brother was having a sleepover with his little friend Sophie. The boy still maintained that she was not his girlfriend, but they were certainly acting more the part every day. Elaine wondered if Sophie knew about them; that her boyfriend had put not one, but two babies in his older sister’s belly. What would she think of that?

Ignoring her flippant remark, Jolteon strolled up to the girl and regarded her. They stared at each other for a bit, until Elaine averted her eyes in submission. The moment she did so, she felt the prickle of electricity surge through her body, and with it went all control of her muscles. She slumped down in her chair slightly, her legs splaying wide.

Elaine had never been fucked outside of this condition; not even once. As much as these meetings turned her on, as hard as she’d cum while being used by her brother and his pokemon, she’d never once asked for it. As far as Elaine was concerned, she was still free from blame for the consequences, for her two babies. Even as her body yearned for the touch of Jolteon’s animal cock, her mind still insisted that she was perfectly normal and pure.

Glancing down with the only part of her body that she could still control, her eyes, Elaine saw Jolteon standing there before her, waiting. Her gaze stole lower, between his legs, where his red cock hung down. Her heart skipped a beat; the thick shaft was already glistening with juices. And they obviously couldn’t have been hers.

That little slut Sophie, Elaine thought, anger and jealousy tearing through her unresponsive body. Jolteon must have had his way with her before coming in here! And now Ethan was probably fucking her, too. How dare they just…!

Her thoughts were interrupted as Jolteon nipped at her panties and pulled them down towards her ankles. Then he hopped up onto his hind legs. Straining upwards, the pokemon straddled her pregnant belly and pushed the tip of his cock against her now vulnerable slit. Elaine instinctively tried to shift her position to give him better access, but her body did not respond. She lay there, limp, as the Electric pokemon began to hump her, his member searching for purchase.

If they are both fucking Sophie, Elaine was thinking to herself, do they paralyze her too? Or does the little bitch want it?

The pokemon’s shaft popped into her forcefully, Jolteon driving the tip between her tight lips and almost hilt deep on his first push. In her mind, Elaine moaned in pleasure at the feel of it. Now that he was in, the animal began to fuck up against her belly, pounding against it with each virile thrust. Elaine’s inner walls clenched down around him, and she felt as though she may have cum immediately if her thoughts hadn’t been preoccupied with jealousy.

Why would they even want to fuck her anyway, Elaine simmered. She’s probably not even old enough to get pregnant yet, and she barely even has any tits.

Assured of her own superiority over her little brother’s tramp, Elaine refocused her thoughts on giving Jolteon the ride of his life. She’d show him that her pussy was the only one he needed.

Of course, the paralysis limited her options. Jolteon seemed perfectly happy with her either way; while the teenage mother lay passively beneath him, he pounded his throbbing cock deep into her pussy, the tip battering against the back of her warm tunnel even as he squeezed her oversized belly.

Elaine was cumming for the third time when Jolteon’s knot finally began to expand within her. He continued thrusting even then, the bulbous orb pulling aggressively against her slit, driving her wild while she sat helpless beneath him. Jolteon pumped thick spurts of pokemon cum into her, filling her already occupied belly with his seed.

I’d take your pups if I could, Elaine whined silently to herself, still determined to beat her new rival. Forget about Sophie and just use me instead!

Jolteon’s load was soon spent. He hopped down off of Elaine’s tummy and twisted himself to face forward again, all four paws resting on the floor. His knot tugged insistently inside of Elaine as he pulled at her, dragging her gently off of the chair. Elaine’s body was just beginning to shrug off the effects of the paralysis, and she gripped the arms of the chair, awkwardly and clumsily helping herself slide off of the seat and onto the floor. Then she lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling, one hand still resting on the mountain of her tummy, while she caught her breath.

The two of them were like that when Ethan finally made his appearance. Still dressed in his pajamas, the boy slipped quietly into Elaine’s room and closed the door behind him.

Elaine glared indignantly at him. “What, are you finally done playing with your little girlfriend?” she snapped at him.

Ethan had never been good at lying, and the look on his face was obvious: Busted.

“I can’t believe you,” she spat at him. She had to know more, even though she was sure the answers would further enrage her. “Well? Did Jolteon paralyze her too?”

Her little brother flushed with embarrassment. “It’s not like that,” he protested meekly. “Jolteon doesn’t do anything like that… she just likes the electric shocks is all.”

The intrusive thought of Sophie down on all fours, moaning while Jolteon discharged electricity straight into her body through his cock, popped into her head. She dismissed it as best she could. It bothered her even thinking about her brother with the little girl, but some small, secret part of her was at least relieved that things between them were different; that the game between her, Ethan, and his Jolteon still belonged to the three of them alone.

“Well you’d better believe I’m going to tell that hussy to back off,” Elaine said, her voice dripping with venom. “I’ll make sure she knows I’m the one carrying your babies, and…!”

Jolteon growled and surged forward, popping his knot out of the teen girl’s pussy. As his cock slid out of her, it released another surge of paralytic electricity. Elaine stopped mid-sentence, her body seizing up and then going limp as she flopped down onto her back. But her eyes remained locked defiantly on her brother.

Ethan pulled at his pajama bottoms and let them drop. Walking over to his inert sister, he said, “She doesn’t know about us yet. But I don’t think she’d really mind… I mean, she plays with Jolteon, so it’s probably fine that I do this with you. Anyway, she’s asleep right now, so...”

Elaine eyed his stiff prick and brooded. Fine, she thought, wear out your little friend and then come enjoy a real woman. A sense of smug satisfaction filled her when Ethan knelt down between her legs and pulled up her crop top. There was no way Sophie’s flat chest could compare to hers.

Pushing her legs wider, Ethan placed his cock at the entrance of her well-fucked pussy and slid in easily. Then he placed his hands on her pregnant belly and began to thrust into her with measured strokes. When he moaned, Elaine wished she could smirk back at him.

There’s no pussy as good as your big sister’s pussy, she wanted to taunt him.

“Don’t be mad,” Ethan said, as he drove his cock deep into her slit. He hunched further over her paralyzed form, each thrust pushing his body harder against her distended tummy. This was another reason Elaine had started to dress to emphasize her pregnancy; Ethan was too shy to say so directly, but she could tell by the way he fucked her, or the way he’d sometimes pull out and shoot it on her belly, that the look really turned him on.

The sudden shock of teeth against her nipple made Elaine’s mind reel. She looked down frantically at her own body and saw Jolteon nipping at one of her bare tits. What is he doing, she thought frantically, only to have her question answered a moment later as the pokemon began to suckle her milk.

Breastfeeding while being fucked was a totally new experience for Elaine, and one that she had not been mentally prepared for. The teen mother barely had time to register what was happening before her orgasm hit her. On the outside she lay still, her little brother pounding away at her pussy and squeezing her pregnant tummy while Jolteon nursed at her tit. On the inside, she was uncontrolled lust, bucking and moaning at the unbelievable sensations flooding through her.

The way her pussy clenched and squeezed at his cock told Ethan how she was feeling. Urged on by her welcoming sex, Ethan fucked her harder. “She really likes that, Jolteon,” he told his pokemon.

Jolteon responded by biting a bit harder while he suckled milk. The sudden pain coursed through Elaine’s body, intensifying her overwhelming sexual pleasure.

The fucking lasted longer than usual, and in between her multiple orgasms, Elaine had just enough time to ponder on it. He’s probably got more endurance than usual because he fucked that slut Sophie, she snarled to herself, but even as the thought occurred to her, yet another climax came crashing down. Maybe Sophie would be good for something after all, if she could make Ethan go longer like this.

But the boy couldn’t last forever. His breath ragged, he clung to Elaine’s belly and whispered, “I’m gonna finish.” She felt his thrusts becoming more erratic and urgent, and then he was shooting his load into her, mixing it with the generous amount that Jolteon had deposited there earlier.

Jolteon pulled himself off of her tit, licking milk from his muzzle and looking quite content with himself. Ethan fell back, exhausted from their fuck session. Elaine lay silently, unable to move, still basking in the afterglow of her final climax.

All of them were surprised by the telltale sound of the door creaking open again. Elaine lay there, completely unable to cover herself, while Ethan whipped around, both of them afraid that their parents had finally caught them.

Instead, Sophie stood in the doorway. Dressed in her nightgown, the girl rubbed her eyes sleepily and asked, “Ethan? Are you in here? Why’d you sneak off?” 

Then she saw what was happening. She stopped and blinked her eyes a few more times, as if to confirm that her vision was not blurred from sleep. She giggled. “Ethan, Jolteon, what are you two doing without me!”

Elaine wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Thankfully, her body still would not respond.

“Sophie, I, uh…” Ethan mumbled, as if searching for some kind of excuse that would explain everything away.

Practically skipping into Elaine’s bedroom, the younger girl shut the door behind her and pointed towards the pregnant teen lying on the floor. “Ethan, is that your baby?” she asked gleefully.

I cannot believe this, Elaine shrieked in her mind. She hadn’t been so mortified since… well, since the first time Jolteon and her brother had raped her.

“Why is she just lying there? Can she not move?” the girl asked. “Jolteon, you didn’t… did you?”

Jolteon gave her one of his smug looks.

“Oh, you bad boys!” Sophie said, trying to hold back her laughter.

Ethan looked distressed. “Uh, come on, let’s go back to my bedroom now. She’s gonna be able to get up soon and I think she’s really mad.”

He grabbed Sophie’s hand and led her to the door, Jolteon following after them. Before they left, the boy gave Elaine one last glance over his shoulder.

“Uhhh… good night,” he said.

The door opened and closed, and then the three of them were gone, leaving Elaine lying on the floor, cum dripping from her freshly fucked slit. A few minutes later she felt the paralysis wearing off again. Once it was fully gone, she pulled herself back up into her chair and looked over at her baby, still sleeping in his crib.

Let them have their fun, she thought to herself, stroking her tummy. She was the one carrying his children.

______________________________________________

The wave of electricity hit her mid-stride, and Elaine barely had time to twist her body as she fell into a heap on the thankfully well-cushioned couch. She lay there for a moment, unable to do anything, until she felt several pairs of hands grab her and roll her over into a normal sitting position. Her younger brother and his girlfriend - it was official now, as much as an 11-year-old and a 10-year-old could be said to be dating - looked down at her.

“So now you just undress her?” Sophie asked, smirking.

Ethan shrugged. “I mean, usually… unless it’s gotta be just a quickie. But mom and dad won’t be back all day, so…

The two youngsters set to removing the clothes from Elaine’s limp form. Her tummy was firm and taught, having recovered miraculously from bearing two children, but her breasts were still swollen from near constant breastfeeding. She’d had her second baby boy not too long ago.

Elaine had come to terms with the fact that Sophie was part of the picture now, just as she’d eventually accepted the power Jolteon and Ethan had gained over her. But this was the first time the young girl had been around when the two boys had decided to have their fun with her.

While Ethan nonchalantly pulled out his cock and pushed Elaine’s legs open, Sophie knelt down and began to stroke Jolteon’s frizzy electric fur. Her curious eyes darted back and forth between her boyfriend and his teenage sister. “I guess I’ll keep Jolteon busy while you two have your fun, okay?”

Ethan looked back over his shoulder at her. “You’re gonna watch, though, right?”

“Of course I am, dummy,” Sophie said, laughing and beginning to unbutton her blouse. The girl let her skirt fall, and Jolteon immediately pushed his nose in between her legs, lapping at her hairless pussy. “Are you gonna, you know… give her another one?”

“Well, yeah,” Ethan shrugged. Satisfied that Sophie wouldn’t miss the show, he grabbed his cock and lined it up with Elaine’s pussy. It slid in easily, as though the two of them were made for each other. “Okay Elaine, ready…?”

Elaine did not, could not, respond. But her eyes locked with her brother’s as he began to thrust into her.

Behind him, Sophie sank down onto all fours, allowing Jolteon to hop up onto her. Soon the pokemon was pounding away at her, too, each thrust delivering gentle electric shocks to her tight little slit while she moaned and squealed and watched.

Once my belly is nice and swollen again, he won’t be able to keep himself away from me, Elaine thought to herself. She was fertile right now, she could feel it. Nine months from now, they’d have their third baby together. A girl this time maybe.


End file.
